


Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: An Alternate Story

by Copperfur



Series: these pawprints overlap [3]
Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Genderbent! AU, More pairings over the course of the story, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: A different story on Gin, from when she was a pup to her crowning moment as leader of the Ohu dogs. Told slightly in reverse.





	Ginga Nagareboshi Gin: An Alternate Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or take any credit for the Ginga anime or manga and I own none of the characters, except any OCs I may use. This is not going to be exactly the same as the GNG canon most fans know – there will be multiple genderbent dogs in my version of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, which is part of my “these pawprints overlap” universe.

It was before the final battle to rid their home of the bears Akakabuto had gathered in an attempt to destroy his foes. Riki stood on the rock in their territory of Futago Pass, proudly showing off his new scars. Every dog whom Gin had gathered was staring up at the Leader, shaking from excitement at how he had survived for so long while they’d been gone.

 

It was during that moment as Gin lifted her face to meet her father’s eyes that she felt a terrible pain in her stomach.  _The puppies!_  She realized, remembering with fondness how she had mated with Akatora during the whole incident with the Koga dogs. As the pain intensified, Gin couldn’t help but cry out. Akatora immediately ran to her side and word spread of Gin’s labour.

 

“I wonder if she’ll be okay? She’s so young.” Uzuki, one of the four Mutsu Generals, commented as she watched from a short distance away. The Siberian Husky glanced back at her own swelling stomach, full of puppies waiting to be born. Great was the father; Uzuki was sure he’d be a fine parent.

 

Her sisters nodded in agreement, understanding her concern for her new friend that she was showing.

 

Kisaragi chuckled at her sibling. “If what Fuji said was true, then she’ll be fine. She has the blood of Riki, after all.”

 

Meanwhile, on the rock, Riki shivered with anticipation after hearing Ben’s question. “We’ll wait until early morning to begin the assault...” He answered, settling himself.

* * *

The next morning, Riki prepared the Ohu warriors to fight against the bears Akakabuto had set up to kill them. She badly wished that she could fight.

 

Bill noticed this and put his paw on her shoulder. “I know you wish to fight, but your pups need you first, Gin.” The Doberman commented as he glanced down at them, suckling eagerly.

 

Gin sighed, knowing he was right. “I was the one who gathered them,” she protested.

 

Chutora looked over at them, as she nursed her and Bill’s pups. “I could nurse them while Gin goes to fight...” She suggested quietly.

 

Bill flicked an ear in his mate’s direction, acknowledging he had heard her. He frowned and was silent for a while. “You better hurry, Gin...” The protective male relented.

 

“Thank you, Bill.” Gin licked her puppies, before running off.

 

Riki and Akatora frowned when she arrived moments before the army of dogs left. “Gin, are you sure? You just gave birth.” Riki wasn’t pleased with the idea of his daughter coming to fight after just becoming a mother.

 

“I’ll be fine!” Gin smirked.

* * *

Eventually, all of the other bears had been taken down: Mosa, Madara, the Harpooned Bear, even the unnamed underlings had fallen by the teeth of the dogs.

 

All that remained was a weakened, but furious Akakabuto. He was covered in blood from multiple Zetsu Tenrou Battouga strikes successfully hitting and was blinded for good due to Akatora’s sneak attack. Ben had been seriously injured by Akakabuto’s claws early on and Akatora had intended to sacrifice himself to defend Ben at all costs.

 

But Hurricane, the former pack leader from the  Hyūga province, commanded his males to follow the Ohu army for the rest of their lives… before he committed the sacrifice in Akatora’s place. As horrific as it was, no dog could tear their eyes away from the demon bear crushing Hurricane to death in his monstrous maw.

 

Hurricane’s pack was devastated their commander was dead, but none fled in grief. All held their ground, even when Akakabuto spat the lifeless body to the ground.

 

Riki’s eyes narrowed; he’d seen enough deaths during this war. Too many of his fellow males had died fighting to uphold their beliefs or had been unable to get out of the way in time from the bears’ claws.

 

“Gin!” He called to his daughter. One final Battouga would end it all and the dogs could live in Gajou in peace. Gin nodded, she knew what her father wanted. The two leaped into the air and spun, severing Akakabuto’s neck from his body.

 

The humans arrived and said they would deal with any bears that were left over. The dogs were satisfied with that. After the humans left, Takeda dragging a reluctant Daisuke behind him, the dogs gathered and had a short conversation.

 

They then threw their heads back and howled in mourning for the males they had lost: both their own and the males of the Koga nīnken who’d committed suicide in the fire that took hold of the Iga mansion. They howled for as long as their voices could hold, before bowing their heads in respect of the dead and crying.

 

Gin returned to her puppies after that, with both her and Akatora thanking Chutora for looking after them. Akatora looked at his children with pride. The first pup was red like him and had his mother’s eyespots. The second was silver like her mother. The third was a light reddish-grey. The fourth, another female, had a white body and the final pup was a darker red.

 

Akatora smiled and asked: “What should we name them, Gin?”

 

Gin nosed three of them. “For the females, I’d like Akane, Gina and Reiko. And for the males, I want to name them Ichiro and Seiji.”

 

He nodded, remarking: “Those are great names.” Akatora paused for a moment, before adding in a whisper: “Tell them a story about how we battled to reclaim our home.”

 

Gin chuckled softly. “That’s a nice idea.”

 

And so the young tiger-striped Akita Inu started a story for her pups about how the mission began.


End file.
